


Marry Me

by httpseouls



Series: OTP Prompts Series [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, Surprises, if that helps if you want to know the time frame, this is terrible im sorry, this takes place on the monumentour, whatever dont even read this it sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpseouls/pseuds/httpseouls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Put your music on shuffle and write a short drabble inspired by the first song that plays.</p><p>Song was: "Marry Me" by Jason Derulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> LYRICS:
> 
> How many boys in the world can make me feel like this?  
> Baby I don't ever plan to find out  
> The more I look, the more I find the reasons why  
> You're the love of my life
> 
> You know one of these days when I get my money right  
> Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life  
> We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush  
> But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough
> 
> I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
> I swear that I will mean it  
> I'll say, "Will you marry me?"
> 
> And if I lost everything  
> In my heart it means nothing  
> 'Cause I have you,  
> Boy, I have you  
> To get right down on bended knee  
> Nothing else would ever be better, better  
> That day when...
> 
> I'll say, "Will you marry me?"  
> I swear that I will mean it  
> I'll say, "Will you marry me?"

Pete was sweating so much that his hand slipped from its hold on the neck of his bass. He was so nervous and he hoped his plan would work.

They were singing their last song before _Saturday_ , well also before Pete's surprise.

He had invited Jason Derulo to come sing the song specifically since, well, no one wanted to hear Pete sing.

Pete immediately throws his bass at one of the techs waiting by the stage as the last notes of _Thnks Fr Th Mmrs_ rang out.

Patrick, ever the oblivious member, doesn't notice Jason as he walks onto the stage, smiling.

"Hey guys," Jason says cheerfully into the mic, making Patrick jump and look around in confusion.

"I was invited to sing a certain song as a favor for a friend. Here we go," Jason grins knowingly at Pete.

Jason begins to sing the lyrics to _Marry Me_ , and Patrick looks around, confusion still evident on his face.

When his eyes land on Pete, his confusion is replaced by shock and his eyesight is blurry as he becomes teary eyed.

Pete is on one knee in front of Patrick, with a tiny box in his hand. He opens it as soon as Jason finishes the song.

"Patrick, my other half, the love of my life. I couldn't dream of spending another day of my life without knowing you and it would break my heart if you ever ignored me or forgot about me or anything of the likes. You mean the world to me and I know I sometimes act on impulse, but I can assure you that right now I am not. You'd be able to tell if I was lying anyway," he chuckles, "so, will you, Patrick Martin Vaughn Stumph, would you do me the honor of becoming Patrick Martin Vaughn Wentz?" Pete looks up at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

Patrick, at a loss for words, is only able to nod furiously as he starts really crying. He drops to his knees in front of Pete and kisses him breathless. "Yes, yes, _yes_. I will marry you. I love you sofucking much," Patrick mumbles in between kisses.

Pete eventually breaks their kiss and presses his forehead to Patrick's as he catches his breath, finally able to put the ring on Patrick. _His_ Patrick.

"I love you too, Pattycakes," whispers Pete. He stands up, pulling Patrick to his feet as well.

"He said yes guys!" Pete screams into the mic, getting cheers and catcalls from the audience. He can't wait to spend the rest of his life with Patrick.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of got tired by the end of this so yeah... its meh. Whatever.


End file.
